dangerous spirits
by fatalmoment
Summary: After haunted. It’s Suze’s 17th birthday. Jesse is officially her boyfriend and apart from shifter lessons Paul has stayed well out of her way. Life’s perfect, until a group of thuggish ghosts attack her, a small 5 year old ghost of a girl appears in her
1. Default Chapter

**hi this is my first fan fic ever, so plz give me ideas, tell me where im going wrong , and suggest improvements ...most of all review! thnx Fatal**

* * *

After haunted. It's Suze's 17th birthday. Jesse is officially her boyfriend and apart from shifter lessons Paul has stayed well out of her way. Life's perfect, until a group of thuggish ghosts attack her, a small 5 year old ghost of a girl appears in her room and Paul hasn't really given up on Suze after all. JS

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"Susannah" I heard a voice whispering in my ear "Susannah, it's time for school Susannah".

I turned over in my bed "ten more minutes" I moaned. I heard a chuckle and then suddenly I was picked up in a pair of strong muscular arms.

"Jesse" I laughed "put me down, I'm up, and what if Dope- I mean Brad comes in to wake me up and sees me floating in the middle of the room huh?" I gave him a How-am-i-gonna-explain-that look.

"I'm sorry Susannah" and with a small smile he put me down again.

"You'd better be" I said grinning.

Slowly I got up and walked into the bathroom; I took one look at myself in the mirror and winced. My hair looked like I'd blow-dried it into an afro style.

After I'd showered and put enough mouse on my hair that ten girls could use, I realised Jesse had gone, typical men I thought sighing sadly. I checked the time. Damn I'm late. I grabbed a pair of black trousers and tank top, threw them on, skipped breakfast, ran out to sleepy's car and jumped in just as he was pulling out of the drive.

"I didn't think you were coming miss I'm-too-cool-to-get-up-on-time-for-once" smirked Dopey

Since I couldn't think of a smart reply to this, I elbowed him dangerously close to his lower region

"ow, you bitch"

I smiled, pleased with myself. Maybe this was going to be a good day after all, at least that was what I was thinking when I got out of the car, only to find myself face to face with 5 brutish men. Oh and did I mention that they were dead?.

* * *

ps. sorry this is a short first chappy, the next 1 will be longer ok 


	2. Brutish beatings and great big headaches

**hello again, i no i no its not much longer but ive got i lot of revising to do for my tests...and i posted this pretty fast didnt i?**

**thnx 2 my 2 reviewers and although i would like to be no im not meg cabot lol **

**i hope u like the new chappy :)**

**oh and i dont own any of the characters except maybe the 'Bone Smashers' and the little girl that will come in one of the next chapters**

* * *

**Suze's POV**

They looked at me and signalled to follow them, so I said goodbye to sleepy and quickly hurried off to the direction they went in, which just happened to be an area completely hidden behind the school and filled with trees that blocked the sky from view.  
When they finally stopped I was pretty pissed off, after all you would be too if you'd had branches from all sides swinging at you; your hair was a state and you'd just found out that you'd stepped in your least favourite plant, poison oak.

"Ok, 1 What are all your names? 2 Why are you here? And 3 Why the hell are we out here in the middle of the woods, I'm freezing my but off?" I said angrily

The leader of this little gang stepped forwards. He was at least 5ft 8 with large muscular arms, he had a skull tattoo on his shoulder and a bald head, he was at least in his 30's and he had a low raspy voice. Overall he looked a bit like a pirate.

"My name is Crusher; we're called the Bone Smashers; we're here because we got unfinished business and you're about to find out why you're here" he said with a sneer.

Suddenly one of his minions materialized behind me and before I knew it the bastard had smashed my head against a tree. I moaned but managed to kick my leg back and hit him in the groin. After that I heard a lot of cursing and I'm telling you the kind of language they used would have given Father Dom a heart attack. This was my chance, I broke away from minion number 1 only to find that I had put to much force into my run and charged head first into minion number 2, who by the way had a stomach of steel by the feel of it.

"Its no use" I heard Crusher laugh, "You're not going anywhere anytime soon"

And with that I felt my arm snap back behind me. It seemed that minion number 1 had recovered from my blow and he definitely wanted revenge.

"Now it's my turn to play dirty" he whispered

Before I knew it yet again I had my head smashed against a tree, this time it was a lot harder and I could feel the blood running down the side of my face. The next thing I heard was minion number 2 coming at be from the side before I felt the most agonizing pain in my stomach.  
I fell onto my knees, only to yanked back up by my arm. SNAP. I felt another shooting pain this time I knew my arm was broken. After that it was all a blur, I felt punches coming from all sides. I thought about Father Dom and what he would think if I was found dead just outside of school ground. Then I thought about Jesse, and if I would become a ghost with him and be with him forever, when it hit me.

"JESSE HELP" I shouted at the top of my voice, willing him to come.

He did. I saw him standing there with worry written all over his face. Then he quickly turned around to face Crusher and his group. Anger radiated from him, his warm glow suddenly turned ice cold. Before I knew it Jesse had thrown all 5 of them head first into the ground. They cursed Jesse and quickly dematerialized.  
"Querida" I heard Jesse kneel down and lift me up. That was the last thing saw before I blacked out.

* * *

**ps. if anyone has any ideas i coulduse just email me thnx **

**luv fatal**


	3. bright lights and disappearances

**ok then people this is chappy 3 hope u like it ...**

**and im still waiting for some tips on where you want this story to go**

**:) thnx again **

**fatal**

* * *

The first thing I woke up to was a lot of bright lights. Bright lights which was all too familiar. I was in the hospital. Again. And standing there in front of me was none other then Father Dom, closely followed by Jesse. I had a flashback. Jesse, Oh my god. Jesse being very very angry, Jesse in the woods, fighting that gang, Jesse carrying me to safety. It all came back to me in such a rush that I almost blacked out again. 

"Susannah" I heard Father Dom call

Unfortunately he'd seen me wake up so I couldn't go back to my sleep like state. Slowly I sat up and looked around; there was no one else in the room so I couldn't have been out that long otherwise mum, Andy, sleepy, dopey and doc would be here to.

"How long have I been unconscious" I muttered drowsily

"About an hour" Father Dom replied "I've called your parents, they said they would be here as soon as possible"

"Ok then" I awkwardly replied making a mental note to remind him that Andy was not my parent. This conversation was not getting off to a good start I thought; and it would only be a matter of time before questions would need to be answered, it just surprised me that Jesse was the one to bring these questions up.

"Querida, what happened?" Jesse said

So I told them what happened, I told them I followed the gang into the woods, I repeated to them what Crusher said and how the fight started. By the time I had finished Jesse looked almost as mad as he was in the woods, except this time he kept his warm glow.

"Querida, how could you be so stupid, going into those woods on your own and why didn't you call me when you first got into trouble" he shouted angrily.

"Susannah I must admit it was a very foolish thing to do, but we have more serious matters to tend to rather then telling you a lesson in which you have obviously learned" Father Dom quickly added looking at my broken arm and my bandaged head.

"What matters?" I asked curiously, avoiding Jesse's questions completely.

"The matter of why they wanted you dead" whispered Father Dom as a nurse walked by my room.

I moaned and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, Father D. One minute I was asking them what there names were and the next, one of that guys minions materialized behind me and was twisting my arm behind my back".

I heard Jesse mumble something in Spanish, but I don't think Father Dom heard because he'd just started pacing.

"Maybe they just wanted to pick a fight, Father D; and since I was the only one around who could see them, they chose me"

This time I heard Jesse growl, giving a sideward glance at him I saw that he had his fists balled and was straining not to make the room shake. He was furious. Trying to calm him down I added

"And if that was the case then it was a good thing that they chose me, I mean it could have been anyone and they wouldn't have even been able to see them to defend themselves".

Unfortunately this seemed to annoy Jesse even more, because a vase near me tipped over and almost smashed inches away from my head. Shocked I looked over at him

"Jesse" I almost shouted "what the hell was that about?"

"I- I'm sorry Susannah, I- I didn't realise, I just lost control for a moment" Jesse stuttered

Isighed "Its fine Jesse, don't worry about it-"

"No it's not fine, I'm sorry I need to go" and just like that Jesse dematerialised.

* * *

**ok you've read it so far now tell me where im going wrong**

**press da little purple button**

**  
**


	4. messages, messages and more surprises

**yay chappy 4 is up. Am i writing this quick or what :)**

**anyway i hope you like it **

**fatal**

* * *

I looked up at Father Dom who seemed just as surprised as I was. Why had Jesse gone off like that? I thought, he's acting so odd; but I didn't have much time to talk to Father Dom about this because soon mum and Andy arrived, and after much persuasion the doctor said I could go home. I said goodbye to Father D and reminded him to go and see Jesse, he said he would and that he would call me if anything else strange happened around him. 

When I got home I made an excuse that I was tired and needed rest, when really it was in order to avoid certain questions about why I was in hospital. I walked upstairs to my room; shut the door and looked around; Spike was sat on my windowsill fast asleep as usual and other then that my room was quite empty. I looked at my phone and was greeted by 4 messages; falling down onto my bed I pressed the button to hear my first message.

Message 1:

"Hi Suze, it's me Cee Cee. I heard about the incident in the woods, I called the hospital but they said you'd already gone home, so it can't be that bad right?. Anyway now to get to the more important topic…HOW COULD YOU MISS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!. You left me on my own with Adam, all day. Do you know how annoying he can be when I don't have you to talk to? Your like a lifeline, and guess what? My lifeline wasn't here today. I'll be having words with you later, anyway heal quickly you've still got to sort out Kelly. See ya soon."

End message.

I burst out laughing. A lifeline? She made it sound like I'd left her in torture for years. And she couldn't stand not being with Adam, but being with Adam alone? She must have thought it was God's gift to her when I didn't turn up for school. I was still laughing when the second message started.

Message 2:

"Hi Suze, its Paul."

I stopped laughing.

"Kelly told me that someone had beaten you right up in the woods. I know that you're too tough to be beaten by any normal person, if you know what I mean. So when you get out of hospital we will talk about it some more, maybe you can stay late one shifter lesson…"

Yeah right. I know for a fact that there won't be any talking whatsoever if I stay later with him, and I'll probably end up walking back again. Just the thought of that sent pains shooting along my feet.

"Anyway, get better soon. Love Paul."

Ewwwww. Did he just say love!. That was the most disturbing thing I'd heard in all my life, Paul could _LOVE_, the thought of it sent Goosebumps down my spine. The third message was from Adam, wishing me a quick recovery, and the forth was from Father Dom, saying that he wanted to speak to me further about the gang that attacked me as soon as I was in school again.  
After I had taken a nap, I went downstairs to find that dinner had already finished.

"Oh Susie" mum said "I brought your dinner up but you were sleeping. So it's on the top if you want to heat it up"

"Thanks mum" I said and put my plate in the microwave. It was roast chicken and gravy, one of my favourites. The microwave beeped, I took out the plate and started eating right there in the kitchen, I'd suddenly realised how hungry I was. Mum gave me an odd look and then asked

"Susie, are you feeling ok?"

"I'm fine mum, just hungry that's all" I replied swallowing a mouthful of chicken

She relaxed a little, and then said "well ok but Andy and I have decided we're keeping you off school for a few days; just until we've made sure you're well…"

"Feeling myself? Not going to be sick or faint once I'm in school?" I asked, finishing my plate off and washing it up.

She smiled "something like that yes" she started to walk out of the kitchen when she stopped and turned around again "oh and Susie, I hope you enjoyed your nap because the doctor called while you were asleep and said that it was possible you may have a concussion, so tonight you're going to be woken up every hour just to make sure" and with that she walked out.

I cursed the doctor; knowing that it was going to be a long night, I walked upstairs again and went to bed. In the morning I was exhausted, I was finally allowed to go to sleep without being called every hour at 6am, only to be woken up at 7:30am by my alarm and followed by my step brothers running up and down well, everywhere.

When I finally decided to get up it was past 10. I stumbled into my bathroom, showered, dressed in clean clothes (which I brought into the bathroom when I got up) and brushed my hair. I opened my door and was just about to go down and get breakfast when I saw something shimmer in the corner, thinking it was Jesse I shut the door again.

"Ok stop hiding and come out, I know your there" I said angrily So you can imagine how surprised I was when it was a little girl standing in front of me.

* * *

**now go and rewiew plzzzzzzzz**

**thnx fatal**

**ps. jesse is going to return soon! maybe in the next chappy... but i dont no yet cus i havent written it lol**

**pps. sorry paul fans but in one of da next chappy's he's goin 2 get a bit of a beating (im not sayin whos gonna be doin da beatin though :) )**


	5. understandings

**ok guys and girls chappy 5 is up. i hope u like it**

**dont forget 2 review, review, review :)**

* * *

The girl looked about 5 years old; she had short brown curly hair tied back in a high ponytail and such beautiful hazel eyes that they could melt the hardest of hearts. She had an emerald green dress on which made her look even more outstanding, had rosy red cheeks and was carrying a small brown teddy bear. 

"Hi" I said sitting down on the bed, "what's your name sweetie?"

She just gave me a frightened look and hugged her teddy.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. I'm here to help you" I said giving her a smile.

She relaxed a bit.

"My name is Elizabeth" she whispered

"Well my name is Suze. Umm Elizabeth, do you know when you were born?" I asked cautiously.

I didn't really know if she knew she was dead; and to be honest I didn't really want to tell her, she seemed too delicate and fragile, almost like she would brake if I told her.

"Yes, I-I was born on the 7th of April 1847" she said even more quietly

"And do you know what date it is now?" I said more cautiously

She nodded. And then all of a sudden, ran over to me, put her head on my lap and cried.

"Shh" I soothed "its ok, it's not all that bad"

After half an hour of me stroking her head and saying some comforting words, Elizabeth calmed down.

"I'm sorry" she sniffed "I've just waited so long to speak to someone, I almost gave up hope. It's been so lonely"

I saw tears in her eyes again.

"Hey" I said wiping the remaining tears from her eyes "there there, don't worry. You've got me to talk to now"

She gave me a small smile.

"Ok then, what would you like to talk about?" I asked

Giving me another frightened look she whispered "I think I know why I'm still here now your here, I've had a long time to think about it and I've only ever wanted one thing. Can you help me?"

Thinking that whatever she wanted was probably the reason she was still here, I said "Sure" and hoped my voice didn't sound shaky. The truth was I didn't really want her to go so soon, there was just something about her that made me want to protect her and I didn't really know what would happen to her once she'd moved on, so you could say I feared for her.

But I didn't get to know what she needed help with in the end because at that moment Jesse materialized by the window and she immediately went back into the frightened state that I'd seen her in earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry Susannah. I didn't know that you were busy, I'll go-"

"No its fine, this is Elizabeth" I said then looking over to her I said "Elizabeth this is Jesse, he-um he's from the 1800's too. Jesse's a close friend of mine and he's saved me from a lot of disasters in the past, you can talk to him too, he won't hurt you."

"he-he's your friend?" she asked

"Yes. I could trust him with my life" I replied firmly

Seeing this, she walked up to Jesse and said "it's nice to meet you Mister Jesse, sir"

I almost burst out laughing at the words 'Mister' and 'Sir' but I controlled myself

"It's nice to meet you too Elizabeth and you can just call me Jesse" he said giving her one of his dazzling smiles.  
She turned towards me and whispered "he's nice"

I smiled and replied "Yes, he is isn't he"

She then said aloud "I'm sorry, I need to go. Can I come and see you tomorrow Suze?"

"Of course you can" I said

She beamed. "And will I be seeing you again Jesse?"

He grinned and nodded. And with a final goodbye she dematerialized.

"She seemed nice" Jesse said

"Yes she is and you have a lot of explaining to do mister" I replied. Before he could say a word I carried straight on "why on earth did you pull that disappearing act Jesse? You had me worried sick. And where exactly did you so urgently need to go.  
"I'm sorry Susannah; I didn't mean to worry you. I just needed to clear my head that's all" he said with that blank emotionless expression

"I don't understand_ why_ you needed to clear your head Jesse. What did I do to make you so mad?" I whispered

"Querida" he said walking over and sitting next to me on the bed "you did nothing, it was just that you sounded like you didn't value your life when it came choosing between you and the people around you "

I sighed.

"Jesse you don't understand, when it came to me following those men into the woods it was my job. The thing is when I'm dealing with ghosts like that my main priority is that no-one else gets hurt, so if I get hurt its fine, I know what I'm getting myself into and it comes with the job"

"No Susannah, if you get hurt it is NOT fine. Querida I love you and I don't want you getting hurt. Next time I want you to promise me that you will call me if you get into trouble, I don't want you feeling that you have to do it on your own because it's your job".

Did he just say he said that he loves me; I mean I know he does, if he didn't we wouldn't be dating, but it's the first time he's actually used the L word.

"Susannah, promise me"

I sighed again

"I'll try Jesse but in some situations I just can't think--"I stopped in mid-sentence, Jesse had gotten off the bed and was looking out the window.

"What is it?" I asked

"It's that gang again; they're waiting for me to go so they can… well lets just say we need to get you to Father Dom. Now."

* * *

**ps. plz review and tell me wat needs 2 b changed **

**thnx **

**:) Fatal:)**


	6. kidnapped

**ok sorry i took so long 2 write this but i had a serious writers block, come to think of it i still have lol so im v. sorry if this chappy isnt**

**that good. Anyway on with the story :)**

**fatal**

* * *

So there I was running in semi darkness towards the school with Jesse following close behind when Crusher materialized in front of me. He frightened the life out of me (excuse my choice of words). within seconds he had tried to grab hold of me, this time I was prepared though. I twisted around and kneed him where it hurt; he let out a yelp of pain and threw me to the floor. 

Then he was faced with Jesse, who looked murderous, and Crusher soon found himself flying through the air face first into a nearby tree, just before Jesse smashed in his ribcage he called out to a figure that had materialized ten foot away from me.

"Ripper, get the girl"

and with that Jesse plunged his fist into Crusher's ribs

"serves you right you bastard" I said remembering what his minions did to my own head

And funnily enough as soon as I'd said that, the rest of Crushers gang turned up and grabbed both my arms and legs. I screamed. Well what else was there to do, I'd been frightened too many times today and I was fed up, I pulled one of my arms free and punched the nearest thing to me, which just happened to be Ripper's head. He let go of my other arm and I swiped at the two men holding my legs and they also let go, I looked over at Jesse who was now fighting Crusher and one of his minions, those guys just wont stay down I thought. turning around I faced Ripper, he looked pissed off and he now had a bump on his head the size of a large golf ball, do I really punch that hard? I asked myself well obviously I do because as soon as he came at me I swung my fist around and sent him flying

"Wow" I said. I'm defiantly not that strong, something's up. I looked around and searched for anything that could explain this, anything at all ;and guess what; I found it, there was someone hiding in the corner behind a tall oak tree and I knew exactly who.

"Jesse it's a trap" I shouted

He turned around and suddenly all five of the Bone Smashers had surrounded him, holding him down

"Get away from him you freaks" I yelled

Jesse looked up and I saw anger in his eyes and then fear, fear for me. I whipped around and the last thing I saw were those eyes, eyes that only a monster could have. And then I was hit over the head by a very hard object, and blacked out… again.

When I woke up my head was killing me, and I was having a serious case of déjà vu, only this time I wasn't in a hospital bed, I was in a gloomy dungeon and had been chained to a wall. I heard footsteps; there was a door directly opposite me so I could see who was coming in, through the door bars. The doors opened and a hooded figure walked in, signalled for the guard to shut the door again, turned towards me and lifted its hood. Paul.

"Paul you bastard, where's Jesse" I screamed

"Oh don't worry Suze you'll get to see your boyfriend when we're through" he smirked. I didn't like the sound of that.

"Where's Jesse" I repeated

He sighed "Suze is that all you can think about?" I glared at him "your lover boy should be waking up right now in your room, and don't think of calling him I've blocked all communication between you two"

"What exactly are you planning on doing Paul?" I sneered "keep me here? I'm going to get out one way or another and then you're going to get a serious but kicking"

"oh I'm going to do more then just keep you here, you see Suze I am going to win you over, its just a matter of time and until then your going to be my wife."

"I'll never marry you" I shouted

"Hmm, you'll come around in due time" he said as the guard opened the door and let him out. "In due time" he repeated, his voice fading away. The door slammed shut and I was left alone in the dark, thinking about the horrors that lay in the future, waiting for me.

* * *

**so, how did you like it?**

**was it bad?**

**come on guys and girls u can tell me **

**Reviev Review Review i need 2 no wat u think, so...**

**CLICK DA LITTLE BUTTON PLZ **


	7. escape

**ok people i no i had a writers block but wat i so bad that i only deserve 1 review!**

**you've made me cry now :( cry**

**ps. thank you very much nikki007 for being the only person to review the last chapter ur da best ;)**

* * *

It took 3 days for me to snap out of my nightmarish state, I couldn't eat and I could hardly swallow any water but I survived it. Finally on the third day I decided that this wasn't doing any good at all, so I tried to think of an escape plan. Guards come in every day at 1'o clock and take off my chains for half an hour. That was my best chance. 

I asked a guard what the time was, he replied grumpily that it was ten minutes past twelve, Fifty minutes to go I thought. Time went by at a snail pace but finally the guard unlocked the door and said

"Ok you've got half an hour to walk about"

He walked over to me and unlocked my chains, and before he knew it I rammed my knee into his stomach and threw him across the small room. I heard a loud thump as the guard slumped down on the floor unconscious. I ran out of the cell only to hear footsteps of running men and load voices, I bolted the other way and ended up in a large corridor leading to what looked like a hall and my way out.

"This was too easy" I said to myself suspiciously but I ran out the door anyway. I soon found out why no-one had stopped me from escaping, everywhere I looked there were trees. Surprisingly I sensed that we weren't far from Carmel so I started jogging through the woods to what I hoped would end at a road, that was until I heard Paul behind me.

"Suze I'm going to find you sooner or later" he laughed "and guess what, I've arranged us to be married in two days"

That was all I could take. The next thing I knew I was screaming Jesse's name at the top of my voice. I heard another cruel laugh behind me

"Suze I've put protection all around these woods so De Silva won't hear you or be able to help you, the only way he'd be able to get here is if someone inside let him in, and that's not including you"

He was getting closer to me now thanks to my earlier outbreak and I was too tired to run, so I hid behind a large bush and a boulder. I sat there for a while waiting for them to pass when someone tapped my shoulder, I almost screamed, Almost. Instead I whipped around and prepared myself for battle only to find none other the Elizabeth standing in front of me

"E-Elizabeth?" I gasped "how did you get here Elizabeth?"

"I pictured you and thought you were in danger so I came to you" she said looking around "where are we?" she looked at me with those frightened eyes

"We're in a very bad place Elizabeth and you need to listen to me very carefully ok?" Elizabeth nodded " ok then you need to go and get Jesse, tell him Paul's trying to get me to marry him and take him here otherwise he can't get in here ok. Now I have to try and get away from him. Go now Elizabeth and when you've brought Jesse here you must hide"

"But-" she started

"There's no time for buts you must go now or they'll catch you"

She started to shimmer but stopped half way

" I love you, mummy" and just like that she vanished

I was left there stunned. Did she just say mummy?

* * *

**ok to make sure i never get only 1 review again im going to say that i want at least 3 reviews for each chappy from now on if i am going to continue this story**

**sorry if im being harsh but it has to be done**

**fatal**


	8. Authors note Ignore! i'm back!

**im sorry people, **

**my life is a mess at the moment, im afraid im going to have 2 delay the next chappy for 3 reasons... **

**1. im very ill **

**2. my parents are not gettin on well **

**3. i wrote a chappy and my cat (would u believe it?) deleted it by pressing an unknown button on the keyboard **

**so you see i really cant type up the next chappy again (this is mainly due 2 point number 2 and 1) ****im very sorry but i cant handle it.**

**hopefully things will get better soon, until then plz donthate me.**

**fatal**


	9. lost hope

**hi again ok long time no see but i explained that in da last note **

**hope u like dis chappy**

* * *

**Jesse POV**

I woke up to find I was back in Susannah's room. It was strange, at first I thought id fallen asleep, however then I would be in the rectory wouldn't I?. I didn't have much time to ponder this because at that moment I saw a shimmer

"Elizabeth, is that you?" I asked, and it was. She ran over to me at such force that I almost fell over.

"Elizabeth what's the matter?" I soothed

She was crying now, "Jesse, its Suze. She's in really really big trouble"

And then I remembered. My Susannah was taken by HIM.

"Paul" I growled "Elizabeth you must take me to her" I could imagine what horrible and twisted things he would do to her.

"Querida" I whispered "how could I have let this happen"

And with that I disappeared to wherever Elizabeth would take me.

**Suze POV**

I could hear him getting closer and every so often he would make a point of this by shouting things like 'I will find you Susie' and 'you'll never escape from me' so I ran. It seemed like hours and there wasn't even the slightest trace of human life. Finally I collapsed behind a rock, I couldn't move any further even if I wanted to, my legs had ceased up and I found it really very hard to breathe. I was helpless. All of a sudden I wanted out of life, the sun was too hot, I was too dehydrated and it all became too much for me. I basically thought I had two choices die here or die with Paul and I knew I would never go anywhere near Paul.

So I laid back set my head down and went to sleep hoping that when I woke up I would be gone. I gave up and that never happens to Suze Simon.

**Jesse POV**

I reappeared in a forest. It was strange yet familiar as if somehow I knew it, and then it came to me; it was the forest I'd walked through so many times with Maria, back when I was a living man.

"Elizabeth where is Susannah? I must find her before Paul does" I was panicking now. Calm down Jesse Susannah's a smart girl she knows how to take care of herself…

"Jesse over here it's Susie" she said then she screamed. "Jesse she's not moving, she's not moving"

I rushed over and there was my Querida as cold as ice. No she couldn't be. Not her. Not my Susannah. But then I heard her,

"Jesse" she whispered "you came" and with a small smile she fainted.

Paul will pay for this. Pay for making my Querida like this. Pay for all the pain he has caused.

* * *

**ok so how was it plz tell me **

**fatal**


	10. the unfortunate rescue

**Every1 im back!**

**:) i am sooo sorry you had to wait so long but things havent been going my way l8ly **

**n e way GUESS WAT this chappy is actually longer! woo-hoo**

**sum bad news thou my parents have split up :( but on with the show**

**hmm i wonder if ill get n e reviews from the same people as before? who by the way i am most greatful 4 ; )**

**n e way i guess ill have 2 wait n c **

**luv fatal

* * *

**

**Suze POV**

When I woke up I found that Elizabeth had gotten some food for me. I smiled and ate a piece of fruit, then I realised Jesse wasn't there.

Starting to panic I asked "Elizabeth, where's Jesse?"

She looked at me with those large brown eyes and I could instantly tell something was wrong, yet she didn't say a word; so I asked her again more stern this time

"Elizabeth where is Jesse?"

This time she spoke,

"H-he went to find that bad man who put you here" she whispered

I felt like my heart had stopped. Oh no, no not again he'll exorcise Jesse for sure this time, how could I have been so stupid as to get Jesse to come here; I've lost him he's gone all because I didn't want to marry that disgusting excuse for a man, Paul Slater. No. No Jesse's stronger then that, he can hold him off, at least until I get my hands on him that is; and then heaven help him because he's gonna be taking a one way trip to hell by the time I'm done with him.  
Thinking fast I asked Elizabeth how long ago he left

"About 10 minutes ago, but he said that you need to stay here"

I almost laughed, since when did I ever follow rules; and especially now, did he really think I was going to stand around waiting to see if he'd beaten Paul or Paul had beaten him?

"Elizabeth stay away from there ok? I'm going to get Jesse back and I don't want you to get hurt"

"But…"

I cut her off "no buts stay away from there ok?"

"Ok" she whimpers

"Now if I'm longer then 1hour there's a man at the Mission who can talk to you, explain what happened and stay with him from then"

And with that I waved goodbye and set off to find Jesse.

**Jesse POV**

I told Elizabeth to stay with Susannah and I know she will, she cares for my Querida almost as much as I do and I know she will let nothing happen to her. I have to walk through these woods to find Slater because of the field around it, it doesn't matter anyway I could find my way through these woods with my eyes closed I know it so well.  
I just can't stop thinking about Susannah, my Susannah; I don't know what I would of done if she'd left me... Slater. He will not get away with it this time; he's going to regret the day he even thought about hurting my Querida.

**Suze POV**

It's been over 15 minutes now and I can just see the roof of this castle like mansion. I'm glad I ate the food that Elizabeth found for me because it's given me strength again, which I'm going to need if Paul's done anything to Jesse. I step inside its front entrance and prepare myself, wondering where in this mass of rooms they could be.  
"Oh Suzie"

Damn, well I guess I've found Paul

"Paul where the hell is Jesse you son of a…"

"Now now Suze, no need to use language like that" he smirked

By now I was fuming, Paul was on my last nerve here and he wasn't making it any better.

"Where is he?" I shouted

"Aww Suze don't spoil the fun" he laughed "I'll tell you what I'll make a deal with you. I'll tell you where your lover boy is if you give me a kiss"

That was it, he'd done it and I'd snapped. With all the will power I could muster mixed in with rage and hatred every single painting ripped itself off the walls and was thrown at him. He was smashed into the doorway and by the time I had realised I was doing it and stopped; Paul looked like he had been attacked by the same ghostly thugs that had put me in hospital.

"you-are-going-to-pay-for-that" he gasped

But I was already up the stairs running through the halls searching for Jesse

"Jesse" I screamed "where are you?"

I had ended up in the same place as I started off in, with only 1 difference I now knew he wasn't here. I went back to the hall to see Paul had cleaned himself up.

"I take it you haven't found him yet then" he smiled taking a step closer to me

I was going to hit him so hard I know I was but when I got close enough to touch him I broke down, I just collapsed on him and he caught me.

"Please" I sobbed "tell me where he is"

"He's no-where, I've gone back and stopped his death from happening Suze" he said sympathetically

I was shocked. So shocked I stopped crying and I don't know what made me do it but I looked into his mind H-he was lying, I almost screamed. He was lying, he's going to do it tonight, but where's Jesse now, then I realised I was still in Paul's arms, I shoved him away

"Come on Suze, we can be together now; De Silva's gone"

Like hell we'll be together…wait he doesn't know I've seen his mind, ok Suze play it cool you know where he's gonna be tonight so you can go after him and stop this. So say something to him then

"Drop dead Paul". Hey that'll work, ok now slowly walk away from him.

As soon as I came out of that house I ran for it, I ran like I'd never run before and when I couldn't run any longer I called for Elizabeth. She came before I could even finish thinking her name.

"S-Suzie? ... Are you ok?" she squeaked

"I'm fine" I gasped "but I need to stay here tonight ok?"

"But why? W-where's Jesse?"

"We're going to get Jesse tonight ok? But first I need you to tell Father Dom that I'm ok…can you do that for me?"

"Uh-huh" she shimmered and was gone

Now all I have to do is wait.

* * *

**sooooo did u like it .. its bin soo long since i wrote the beginning of it so u've gotta tell me lol**

**o ya i need to ask something .. has my writing style changed?**

**n e way plz review .. its bin soo long now**

**luv fatal**


	11. The Blue Portal

**i'm back for now.. **

**i dont no how long for though : )**

**well im going to try and keep writing anyway so mynext chappy is here**

* * *

Elizabeth was back sooner then I had expected. I'd decided it was best not to light a fire in case Paul looked out of a window and saw the flames, after all I didn't want him to find out I was still here.

It would ruin my plan and I am not going to let him take Jesse away. I-I can't lose him, not like this and not because of Paul Slater.

Just the thought of Paul made me grind my teeth together. When this is all over I'm going to kill him, no I'm going to do worse then that; I'm gonna make him wish he was dead by the end of this.

I had just finished turning a pile of branches into a sort of camp out shelter when Elizabeth appeared beside me

'Did you find father Dom?' I asked

'Uh-huh' she whispered 'He said that you aren't to do anything dangerous Suzie' she said even more quietly

I smirked. Father D knew too well by now that I wasn't going to listen to him, and when ever he said that somehow I always managed to do the total opposite, on purpose or accident; usually accident. I guess It was just a force of habit for him but nevertheless I thought it was funny.

'well then, lets hope that there isn't going to be any danger in what I'm about to do' I smiled at her

It was getting dark now and soon I would have to leave if I was going to catch Paul before he went into the past

'well' I whispered to myself 'It's now or never'.

sucking in breath I got up and started to leave, Elizabeth had been coming and going through out most of the day, sending father D information upon whereabouts we were. I considered calling her and telling her I was leaving but decided against it. It was best to leave her out of this, especially when it concerns Paul. If he found her with me then who knows what he'd do to her to get his own back. I was going without her and that was that.

I sensed time was nearing and I quickened my pace through the trees. Its strange but since I'd dived into Paul's mind I seemed more intune with my shifter powers and my senses, like it had unlocked a door that freed me of my blindness, yet I just adapted to it and accepted it as if it was the most natural thing in the world. My thoughts lead me to so many different questions and theory's that when I finally looked around to see where my feet were taking me I realised that I could see the place where Paul would call the passage to the past, quickly I hid in a near by bush and waited.

It wasn't any longer then ten minutes before I saw him. He was strolling along like his lucky day had just arrived. It took all the inner strength I had just to hold myself back from jumping out right then and murdering him, and the amount of obscene language that was going through my head that if it had been said then it would have made even the most forgiving man cover his ears and turn away.

Soon after I saw a couple of what must be Paul's servants appear, which was unexpected as I didn't think Paul would want anyone else knowing what he was doing, but then again since when does Paul care about anything, I expect he's already bought there silence with more money then they've ever seen anyway. The servants positioned themselves a little way behind Paul and waited, Paul turned to them and nodded; nothing happened for a moment but then both servants kneeled and put a white powder in front of them.

'now leave' Paul said flatly

They obeyed

Paul started by chanting, I think it was Latin but I couldn't be certain. Soon I could feel a force growing all around me, it was everywhere yet nowhere, slowly gathering power and creeping towards an area cleared of all plants. Suddenly a jolt of purple light hit the ground and I almost screamed, then a small blue orb materialised pulling all the energy I had felt from the light into it and slowly it began to expand.

Paul, who seemed unfazed by this said a few more words and then threw a small object into the ever-growing mass. Finally when the now oval like portal stopped growing Paul stepped forwards. This was what I'd been waiting for, the moment when he would step into the portal I would jump out and grab him; unfortunately that wasn't exactly what happened.

As planned I did jump out and grab him but found I was being pulled forwards myself, as if the thing was forcing me to come further in, into the swirling pit of blue and soon the force had pulled me right next to it. Paul meanwhile had taken advantage of my shock and managed to grab my arm so that he was now in control of the situation again. Immediately I snapped out of my shocked state and started shoving him to get out of the way.

'Paul get your filthy hands off of me' I shouted

He grinned 'aww Suze you just had to say goodbye to me before I left didn't you' and with that he pulled me away from the portal.

'to bad De Silva wont be here for when I get back' he smirked ' he would have made a perfect doorman for our wedding'

'you bastard! You're not going to do this. I won't let you!' I screamed and ran straight into him

This was the worst move I could have possibly of made, as I rammed Paul straight into the portal and guess what, he had dragged me with him.

* * *

**well did you like it .. its been so long**

**well please reply**

**hope i hear from you soon**

**luv fatal**


	12. Unexpected Meetings

**wow it has been a while since i've updated this and i'm so sorry! i wouldnt be suprised if i get absolutely no reviews for this and my old reviewers have probably long forgotten about this story by now but if anyone's out there please review! it gives me a reason to continue this story and makes me feel wanted D plus i'll know to add the next chapter very soon! please review!!!!!**

**love fatal**

* * *

The next thing I knew I was thrown onto the solid grassy ground. Picking my self up, I looked around. Not a tree in sight. Well I guess it worked, I could clearly see where I was now, just outside Carmel. Looking at myself I sighed, I wasn't prepared for this; when finding out about Jesse I found enough to know that going to town dressed like this was like hanging a sign around my head saying 'whore'. Not that there was anything wrong with my outfit, just it's not exactly suitable for this particular time; luckily there was a house nearby, I just had to hope that somehow they had clothes that fit me there.

Paul I realised was unconscious behind me, it must have taken a lot out of him to conjure a portal to the past; he looked so innocent laid there I almost went over to see if he was ok; fortunately I was struck with a moment of clarity and remembered why I was stuck here in the first place, he tried to take Jesse away from me.

"Go rot in hell Paul" I said quietly, walking towards the house.

10 minutes later and I'd managed to get into the house after checking no-one was home and was carefully looking through drawers for a suitable outfit; after finding a dress I checked to see if it would fit. A little itchy but otherwise fine, although I can't say I was happy trying to get into the thing. Quickly I put everything back where I found them, took my clothes and went out the back door. Nearby was a stable which I hid my clothes and then I made my way towards the centre of Carmel, only looking back to see if Paul was still there. He was.

Everything looked so different, I couldn't help but stare in awe thinking about how fantastic this place really was-err is

"Are you new here miss?"

I jumped and turned around; a stranger, tall with short brown hair and hazel eyes, wearing an outfit much like Jesse's the day he died; and around his age, stood before me smiling

"umm yes, I travel from place to place a lot and heard this area was quite beautiful" I replied trying to sound like the stranger.

"my name's Suze"

The stranger gave me a puzzled look "Suze? That's an unusual name"

Blushing I said quietly "oh, sorry that's what my family calls me, my full name is Susannah"

"well miss Susannah my name is Marcus, welcome to Carmel" he peered behind me "may I ask where your bags are? I would be glad to escort you to the inn"

"umm.." I had to come up with a story for why I had nothing to carry, so thinking fast I put on an extremely sad expression and replied "you see on my way to Carmel I was ambushed by a group of men, I managed to get away but they stole everything, all my belongings and my money" as soon as I'd said it I felt bad as the expression on his face changed almost immediately from cheerful to worried and agitated.

"How dare they steal from a lady! You must have thought the area was full of scoundrels, I am so sorry; let us get you indoors, perhaps have something to eat"

Shocked by his response, all I could do was let him move me towards a small house nearby. He sat me down and I snapped out of my dazed state. Is everyone like this? I wondered watching as Marcus gave me a cup of water.

"really I'm fine, I just wasn't sure what to do now that I'm here since I have no money now" I said as Marcus gave me another worried look

"well you may stay here as long as you like, I have an extra room and I'm sure I could find some of my sisters clothes that will fit you" Marcus grinned

"thank you, I am very grateful" and I was. "You said you have a sister?" I asked

"yes, although she doesn't live here anymore, she married 2 weeks ago and lives with her husband now, her name's Emily" he sighed

"you miss her" I said sympathetically

He perked up and smiled "yes, but I know she's happy. Where is your family? Maybe we could get in touch with them"

"I don't think we will be able to contact them I'm afraid, they live too far away" I sighed thinking about them and if I'd ever see their faces again. It was at that point I realised that without Paul I had no way of getting back home.

"Marcus? Do you mind if I take a look around Carmel? It's such a breathtaking place to be in" I smiled

"of course not miss Susannah, I'll make your bed up; and I would advise to be extra careful after dark if you plan on staying out, come back at anytime"

I waved goodbye and thought how nice he was.

Quickly I walked to the place where Paul was last only to find he had woken up and taken of somewhere

"Damn!" I said to myself and slowly walked back to the path, so what are you going to do now Suze? I thought, you're stuck here with Paul as your only way out and now you find that he may already be tracking down the love of your life!  
All I could do was wander around for a while, soon I sat down and just stared into the sky as the sun set and the stars started to glow bright, it reminded me of when I used to have picnics at night with Jesse. We would lay back and stare at the stars for hours just thinking about how good it is to be together. I was so caught up in my memories that I didn't feel the darkness circle around me nor did I take any notice of the shiver running down my spine. By the time I realised something was wrong it was too late, I turned and Paul grabbed me

"Paul get off me!" I shouted

"now now Suze don't make a scene, this will all be over soon and we're going to be married" he grinned

"Paul I'd rather die then marry you!" I shouted

"I doubt that" he grinned even wider "especially since you won't even remember lover boy"

"no!" I screamed "I won't marry you Paul, I will remember him because I will not let you do this! I won't let you take him away"

"aww Suze that's kinda selfish isn't it? I want him to live his life full and yet you want him to wander the world for hundreds of years alone and miserable?"

I stopped struggling. He'd gotten to me. Was I prepared to let Jesse go through all that sorrow and pain just for me? No. I couldn't do it. As much as I love him I couldn't watch him being murdered, that wouldn't be right, but I could stay here with him.  
I realised Paul still had a hold on me and continued to struggle against him, he was laughing.

"Paul even if he doesn't die, what makes you think I'll go back with you?" I smiled and almost immediately I regretted it. He twisted me round and held me so tight that I yelped in pain

"you are going back with me Suze, even if I have to drag you back" he gave me a menacing look and that was all I could take I just had to get away from him, so I screamed. I couldn't stop I kicked and pushed and shoved and punched but Paul just wouldn't let go

"Paul let go of me" I shouted as tears ran down my cheeks "let go!" and all of a sudden he did, not willingly though, I fell to the floor and looked up to see a familiar figure had grabbed Paul from behind and thrown him to one side.

"Jesse?" I cried, was this the real thing? Was I really seeing Jesse? Alive and breathing?

"Are you ok miss?" I nodded, he helped me up and there was no mistake, he stood as handsome as ever and he was real. My Jesse.

* * *

**what did you think? like it? hate it? **

**please review! i wont ever leave it that long to update again! lol**


	13. Awkward Situations

**Ahhhh! Noo! Sorry! I left it too long again!! Forgive me? in the process i also forgot how to upload chapters XD special thanks to mikeysrevenge who messaged me about my story reminding me to add another chapter. This ones a little longer this time and hopefully i'll have another chapter up after i come bck from holiday... hopefully.**

**this chapter might be slightly slower paced compared to the others, and it looks like my writing styles changes again so... tell me if you like it please?**

**Well here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I was shocked. I mean I knew I'd be seeing Jesse here, but for him to meet me in this situation and protecting me from Paul, it was almost as if we we're back in modern day Carmel.

Paul picked himself up and glared, "De Silva... Get out of my way, this doesn't concern you"

After Jesse had made sure that i was uninjured he turned and looked at Paul, "I don't know how you know my name but I'm afraid you've now made it my concern. I Cannot turn a blind eye when this young woman is being harassed by a person such as yourself". He gave a questioning look at the outfit Paul was wearing.

I watched Paul as he slowly built up his anger, and although his original intention was to save Jesse from being murdered I could tell the thought was steadily disappearing from his mind with every word Jesse spoke.

"I think it would be best if you were to leave now". Jesse's voice sounded steady and calm.

Small pebbles began to tremble on the ground, throwing themselves violently against each other. Jesse seemed to notice this as well, he took a small step back and put himself directly in front of me, as if to shield me from Paul.

"if I were you De Silva" Paul said "I'd turn around now before someone gets hurt". He stepped forward.

I couldn't stand around and watch this, Jesse's human and if Paul gets serious now I don't want to even think what the outcome will be, I stepped out from behind Jesse and did the only thing I could dol.

"Paul, leave me alone. I refuse to go with you, and even if you try to take me back home I'll just leave again, Father Dom knows what you're doing and he won't stand for it either"

the rage seemed to drain out from Paul, and instead was replaced by humour, "Father Dom? What can he possibly do? Compared to us he is nothing, and besides when we get back, and I can guarantee we will be going back Suzie, no-one will remember a thing. It'll be like he never even existed".

I heard a voice calling me in the distance, someone I recognised.

"I'll remember Paul, no matter what you do I'll remember" I whispered

"we'll see Suze, we'll see. I'll leave you for now, you're attracting too much attention and I stand out a little too much in this outfit". He looked behind me and I too turned to see Marcus running up 

towards me and Jesse, when I turned around again Paul was already a distance away. I heard Jesse mumble to himself "there's something wrong about that man" before quickly turning around to see if I was ok. He was right, there was something incredibly wrong with Paul.

"Susannah! Are you ok? What happened?" Marcus seemed almost as concerned as Jesse looked.

"Please, don't worry about me, I'm fine honestly... and thank you Jesse" I said looking up at him, he just smiled, his eyes still showed a great deal of concern for me and I couldn't help thinking to myself how much I missed being with him.

Marcus continued, clearly not convinced I was fine "I think you should rest, I'm sorry it seems that since arriving at Carmel you've had nothing but bad luck, you must think this is such a terrible place".

I turned to look at Marcus, he was kind and generous and it seemed I was causing him so much trouble, I smiled sadly, "Carmel is a wonderful place, and I would never think anything less of it. I'm afraid it's my fault this happened, you see Paul followed me here, I didn't think he'd cause so much trouble, if I had known then I never would have gotten anyone involved in this, I'm so sorry".

Marcus gave me a soft smile, "it's fine, you don't need to apologise. But you need rest now" he said guiding me towards the house, I turned to look back at Jesse

"Mr De Silva?" Marcus asked "would you mind stopping by my house later tonight? I'd like to know the details of what happened today"

"of course, I would be glad to, I'll come by as soon as I've seen Maria,"  
it felt like my heart stopped at that moment, I froze up. Her name brought me back to the daunting reality that if Jesse lived he would go on to marry Maria, and if he died he would spend the rest of his days alone. I had no place there. It was so painful I could feel tears falling from my cheeks. Quickly, before Marcus could see I wiped them away and started moving again, I' d made up my mind as soon as the thought came into my head, I couldn't watch Jesse die, but I couldn't go back with Paul either.

When we got back to Marcus' house I did as I was asked, I went straight to bed even though I couldn't sleep. I lay awake on my bed staring at the ceiling; I thought idly about how big Marcus' house really was, although there were only three small rooms upstairs the downstairs was almost twice as big. Even though I was upstairs I could hear Marcus tidying in preparation for Jesse's arrival, I think subconsciously I was waiting for him too.  
To the right of my bed there was a large window, although the curtains had been drawn I could still see a glimmer of the moons light through a parting at the very top, I wondered if the stars were out but daren't check in case Marcus heard me.  
Time past and finally there was a knock at the door; I listened carefully as I heard Marcus welcome Jesse inside,

"I'm glad you could come Hector, especially at such short notice" Marcus greeted

"it's fine Marcus, how is Miss Susannah?" Jesse asked, I could feel the adrenaline pumping through 

my body and a rush of happiness at the sound of Jesse's voice.

"She's well, although both encounters seem to have left her drained, Susannah's sleeping at the moment... I have to ask though; do you two know each other? She seems to know you by name" Oh no! How could I have slipped up so easily? And Paul said his name too! Silently I shouted into my pillow thinking how stupid I was.

"I'm afraid I've never seen Miss Susannah before, however it seems that the man she was struggling with knew my name as well" Jesse replied with the same steady tone he always used. "Marcus, I do wonder though why you would ask her to stay here so soon after your sister moved out, I'm afraid people are already starting to talk"

"its fine hector, I expected it. She's here because a group of thugs stole her possessions "

I heard Jesse say something in Spanish that I didn't understand, but it sounded as if he was unhappy about it, judging from what Marcus said next I'm guessing I was right.  
"I know, I was appalled as well when I heard, I can't believe something like that would happen to someone like her". He sighed.

The conversation continued with Jesse retelling what happened with Paul, and I lay there just listening to the sound of his voice wondering if I'll ever be as close to him as we were before again. Half an hour past and Jesse finished telling Marcus what had happened that day, there was a silence; and then finally Marcus spoke

"it seems Susannah is in more trouble then I first thought."

Jesse spoke quietly but firmly, "I'd like to speak to her tomorrow if possible, there's something different about Susannah..." he trailed off, as if in deep thought.

"well it's up to her of course, but I'll ask her tomorrow morning, how are things with you and Maria?"

Jesse paused for a moment and then spoke, "things are...difficult at the moment, well I think I should bid you goodnight, I've probably kept you out of your bed too long".

I heard them stand up and walk to the door,

"Oh no thank you for coming so late at night, and goodnight Hector"

the door shut and once again I found myself staring up at the ceiling, thinking about everything that had happened and what Jesse wanted to talk to me about, finally I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? i liked writing this chapter but as i said its a little slow so i was wondering what you thought of it,**

**review please? i've grown up now too XD i'll post another chapter even if i don't get any responses, it'll just be a little later thn normal XD**

**luv**

**fatal  
xxx**


	14. Shock!

**thanks to my wonderful reviewers! you are awesome! and it didn't take too long for me to upload it this time!! yay!**

I've split this one chapter up into two short chaps because there's a lot in them, I hope you enjoy it!  


* * *

I woke up early the next morning, getting ready was a lot more difficult than I expected it to be and despite being up hours before Marcus, by the time I'd made myself look presentable I could hear him getting up. I wandered downstairs and found him also dressed and sitting in a chair next to one of the windows, I was wearing one of his sister's dresses. I was quite cautious when talking to him because I had no clue what someone in this time would do, so I stuck to the basics...be polite and well mannered... not something I'm incredibly good at but there's a first time for everything.

"Good morning, Marcus" I said in the politest and highest tone I could manage. I'm not sure what I did but he jumped up startled, I must have looked puzzled because he quickly regained himself

"oh I'm sorry Susannah, I was surprised that you're up so early, normally Emily wouldn't have been up until noon" he gave me a swift smile

I smiled back thinking of all the times I'd slept in back home "I'm not normally up this early really, I think it was the extra rest I had last night"

he looked into my eyes, as if hoping to see something then he gazed back out the window "Good, you seem more relaxed now." He looked towards me again, and asked me what I'd been waiting for since last night "Mr De Silva would like to talk to you if you're feeling up to it,"

as innocently as I could I replied "oh? Ok, do you have any idea what it's about?"

he sighed "I'm afraid not. Susannah why not take a walk around Carmel, you didn't get much of a chance to yesterday did you? I have a few errands to do so I won't be back until later, I'm sure you'll see Hector while sightseeing"

I thought about asking him what was wrong but I decided against it, I'd only known him a day and I didn't want to pry into what might be personal matters, he was just so kind to me, I didn't want him thinking I was an annoyance so I said goodbye and wandered up towards the fields. There was a tall oak tree in the middle of a field overlooking Carmel which was perfect for just watching the people go about their daily business, while there a thought crossed my mind, I don't know when Jesse's murder is supposed to take place, surprisingly I wasn't to shocked by this, because I knew exactly what I had to do, I had to find Paul and what's worse was I had to dive into his mind again.

An hour past by quickly, but by that point I had already decided I had to leave Marcus' house, otherwise he would be at risk. The only problem now was that if I needed to use necessary force against Paul I couldn't wear the dress and if I wore my modern day outfit I'd stand out too much. I'd have to lure Paul out where no one could see, it took some time but I finally thought of a suitable place, the stables where my clothes are.  
I looked at the sun, it was already past noon. I was just thinking about going back to Marcus' house when I saw Jesse walking towards me, my heart skipped a beat. I was full of excitement and fear all 

at once, because I knew what he was going to ask.

"Susannah?" he soothed "will you walk with me?"

I couldn't say anything, my mouth dried up and I couldn't talk, so I just nodded. Jesse lead me down to an old barn, by the time we got there I'd regained my ability to speak. Just outside the barn he stopped.

"Susannah how do you know my name?" he said it clearly but I could sense some hesitation. I found I couldn't lie to him, but I couldn't tell him the truth either.

"I- Jesse I can't tell you that" I regretted it after, the sadness in his eyes almost broke my heart, I looked away

"who was the man who grabbed you?" he said softly

I still couldn't look at him but I answered truthfully "his name is Paul Slater"  
Jesse repeated the name under his breath  
I added "don't worry, he'll be going soon. We both will".

Jesse frowned, "no one wants you to leave Susannah, you don't have to go if you don't want to"

I smiled, a tear slid down my cheek, "Jesse I have to go, if I don't then I will ruin things" I turned to leave but Jesse caught my arm "Susannah who will you ruin things for? You have friends here now, people will protect you from the likes of Paul Slater"

I stopped. "I'm not who you think I am, I'm different and I can never fit in to your society, I-"  
"Susannah I know you're different, it feels as if I've known you for a long time now" he touched my hand and a spark shot up my spine, Jesse must have felt it too because he looked dazed, I took my chance to get away but I didn't get far.

A short distance away from the barn was a small church; I headed up the path desperate to get away from Jesse before I did something stupid and told him everything. I stopped half way up the path, looking at the church I realised that the gate that surrounded it was locked. Great. Back down the path I guess, sighing I turned around; unfortunately I'd been followed, by Jesse and an angry looking 18 year old ghost. The most shocking part? Jesse was looking at the ghost.

* * *

**did you like it?**

it was short i no, but the next chapters already written so there shouldn't be long to wait

remember to review!! the more i get the faster it'll be uploaded XD

luv  
fatal

xxx


	15. A New Trick

**This is the second part/next chapter, which is also very short.  
Thankyou to everyone who reviewed!! i get really exited when i look in my inbox to find out i have another review XD lol**

**so enjoy! And please continue to review!**

* * *

I stood there immobilized, how can Jesse see her? She's dead, no I'm imagining it, he can't be looking at her... FOCUS Suze there's a ghost flying at you remember!? ... She didn't look the talkative type either.

Ok I have to lure her away from Jesse first, into the church. Damn it I can't do anything in this dress and I can't just exorcise her because it might affect the future...  
although you may think it's hard to lure a ghost somewhere it's not. You just run and he/she follows which makes my life a lot easier. So I ran and, as expected, she followed. When I finally got to the back gate of the church and got through she was waiting for me.

"What do you want?" I asked, a little too harshly as she grinned and said with an equally harsh tone, "You, Dead!".

Within seconds I was thrown into the church, landing on the hard, cold floor. With my head now throbbing, the only good thing that had come out of this was that while in the process of throwing me she had caught my dress, resulting in the bottom half being ripped off, so now my dress was knee high, I can fight!

The ghost lunged at me again but this time I was ready for her, one nice big well deserved punch in the face and one equally well deserved kick to the stomach, perfect. I'm feeling better already. Jumping up and now full of new energy, I tried to think of a way out of this while deflecting punches from the spirit, vaguely I thought of Paul but I dismissed the idea before it had even fully entered my head, I didn't want him involved no matter what. The only other option I could see was to run outside far enough away from her, unfortunately while I was thinking I didn't notice that the teen had picked up an old piece of wood. Well you can guess, cant you. I managed to stop the wood connecting to my head, but unfortunately my arm got the full blow and you've NEVER felt pain like this before, what made things worse is Jesse came rushing in just at that second.

The ghost went for him, he fought back but she was just too fast, this time I lunged at her, I caught her off guard it seemed, she flew backwards but took me with her, this time I wasn't so lucky, my head smashed against the wall and I collapsed to the ground, I heard Jesse shout my name and then he was in front of me; I smiled, it reminded me of when he'd pulled Paul off of me, he shielded me then too,

"Jesse, you can't stay there, she'll kill you!" I pleaded "please, move"

"No Susannah, how can you ask me to do that, you're injured" he gave me a stern look as if to say he wouldn't be moving no matter what  
the trouble was I could barely move now I didn't have any idea what to do and If I didn't do anything we'd both be ghosts.

The teenager had fully recovered by now, she came charging towards Jesse and I closed my eyes. I honestly thought It'd end right there, the amount of force she had was unbelievable after a few seconds nothing happened, I opened my eyes again and saw Jesse holding her off, I couldn't believe it,

"Jesse" I whispered,

he was struggling to hold her off I could tell I had to do something fast before it was too late, I did the only thing I could, I called on my shifter abilities and I prayed.

Please help me; I need a way to save us, please!

My voice echoed around in my head, I believe I can do this! I need a way to bind her! And suddenly it happened. A soft light started to surround me, all the pain faded away and then, the light moved out of me, and on to the teenager she stopped fighting against Jesse and looked at herself in awe, slowly the light shrank and so did she, smaller and smaller until finally only a glimmer of light was left and it floated up and into a wooden cross. I realised I had just bound her and as long as the cross remained there she wouldn't be bothering anyone again.

There was a question I'd been wanting to ask for a while now,  
"how could you see her?" I whispered to Jesse, he turned around and looked at me. "it was that shock, when I snapped back to reality I just felt her"

"i-"  
A rush of pain shot through my head, and my nose started to bleed. That's the price you pay for using your abilities I thought as things around me started to get blurry.

Jesse knelt down beside me as I slowly lost consciousness  
"Susannah?" he sounded worried "Querida?"  
I smiled, and everything turned to black.

* * *

******Yes its short again, but it's not really another chapter, its the second part of chapter 14 XD**

******i will make the next one longer, i promise! i've already started writing it.**

******remember to click the review button!**

******luv  
fatal  
xxx**


	16. My Not So Great Escape!

**Well here's chapter 16 then! hope you enjoy it and please review!**

**Fatal  
xxxx**

* * *

did he really say it? Or was it a hallucination, maybe I hit my head too hard this time. It took awhile but the memories of what happened came trickling back to me, one by one. Finally I realised it was all real, I didn't open my eyes, I wanted to stay there forever just thinking of one word, the last word I heard. "Querida", that one word filled me with happiness, he said it!

I heard noises from below; a voice seemed raised and angry while the other calm. I opened my eyes as I recognised who they belonged to, climbing out of bed I realised I was back at Marcus' house, my arm had been bandaged and my cuts cleaned, I was still wearing the torn dress and a glass of water was by the table; ignoring the water I crept across the room and opened the door, the voices were clearer now, I could hear what they were saying,

"How dare you put Susannah in such danger!" Shouted Marcus. "To have her come back like that, and you can't even tell me what happened?"

"I'm afraid I can't" Jesse said solemnly "It's Susannah's decision whether to tell you about the events that happened tonight. If she chooses to do so then I would be glad to inform you"

I moved along the narrow hallway and looked down the stairs, through a gap in the banister I could see both Jesse and Marcus, Jesse was sat in the same chair Marcus was this morning, and Marcus was standing in the middle of the room staring at Jesse

"Hector if I find out you were involved in this-" I cut him off mid sentence "he wasn't".

They both looked around, surprised to see me there. Jesse got to his feet,  
"Susannah, you should be resting". His eyes told me he was still incredibly concerned.

"I'm fine, I heal fast". I said hoping I sounded convincing, "I- I need to go out".

they both just stood there looking as if I'd just fallen from the sky, I took that chance and headed for the door, I didn't predict how fast they both were though, and before I knew it they were both standing in front of me, blocking the exit.

Marcus looked down at me, I didn't realize how tall he was up till now, he said in a quiet but determined tone "Susannah, you aren't going Anywhere tonight... with that injury you'll be lucky if we let you out of the house at all until it heals".

I looked at Jesse and he nodded, he was agreeing with Marcus. So I had no choice but to let them take me back upstairs to my room. If I were to stay here until my arm healed it might be too late, Jesse could be dead by then and I couldn't rely on Paul to save him. I had to leave, now. I got back up off my bed and quietly searched for paper and something to write with, I found a quill pen with ink and I wrote a quick note:

I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't think I'll be coming back, but thank you so much for everything you've done and I'm so sorry about your sister's dress.

Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm careful and I hope you'll forgive me for the trouble I've caused

Suze

I put the note on my pillow, changed out of the torn dress and into the one I had taken from the empty house , opened the window and listened. Jesse was still downstairs with Marcus and it seemed as if he'd be a while, good. I quickly climbed out the window, and stepped onto a ledge half way down, there was another one which was good because I wouldn't have to risk breaking an ankle jumping down, but the bad part was It was incredibly close to one of the main rooms windows, if either Jesse or Marcus looked out then I'd be caught. I had to chance it; I slowly climbed down to the second ledge using my only good hand, and jumped the rest of the way.  
I wasn't seen, sadly I was heard.

The thud that came after I jumped alerted them although luckily they went upstairs to check on me instead of going straight to the window, and at that point I ran, as fast as I possibly could.  
Just before Marcus' house disappeared over the hill I'd just climbed up I turned around and looked. A glow of a candle shone out of my window, they'd realised I was gone, so I turned back towards the stables and continued on.

When I arrived there I changed out of my dress and back into my black flairs and dark blue top, my top had sleeves thankfully. Well at least I wouldn't be seen easily during the night I sighed. 10 minutes past and I thought it'd be safe to return the dress I borrowed from the nearby house, I folded the dress and started to head towards its dark shadow, I was half way there when someone tapped my shoulder.

I almost screamed I was so shocked, whirling around I saw the least favourite person in my life, Paul. He stood there still wearing his normal clothes and smirked, as if he'd accomplished some great deed by scaring me. I continued to move towards the house. He followed.

"Sorry Suze, did I frighten you?" I could feel his unnaturally perfect smile widening.

"What do you want Paul, I'm busy" I replied not glancing back, he didn't comment. We were at the house now and I crept through an open window this time, as the owners of the house had relocked the back door. Once I'd placed the dress back in its drawer I climbed back out the window, Paul was still there waiting. I remembered that I still needed to find out the day Jesse would die so I decided to just ask him straight out.

"Paul you know the day Jesse dies don't you" I asked

he gave me an odd look "yes, I do"

I took a deep breath, looked into his eyes and said calmly "I need to know when and where he died. I want to prevent it too."

For once, I think Paul was stunned. I waited for him to snap out of it but he just stood there,  
"Paul? I need to know when." I repeated

it seemed to jolt him back to reality "Suze you know you can't stay here, you will be going back with me whether you like it or not"

"I'll find another way". I whispered

he laughed, it seemed he was back to his old self again, "right, ok Suze. If you want to help me out, then that's perfectly fine". He paused for a moment "it's tomorrow night in that church you fought that ghost in"

I stared at him, "you knew I was there?? All that time and you didn't help?"

"I wanted to see what you'd do, knowing you couldn't exorcise her. And who'd of thought that Suze Simon could bind a ghost huh? Looks like those shifter lessons have started to pay off", he flashed me one of those dazzling smiles

"yea right Paul". I said storming past him "don't follow me" I shouted back. He didn't.

**Pauls POV**

I didn't really see the point in lying to Suze about when De Silva was supposed to die, I could see in her eyes that she wouldn't be able to kill him, but the fact that she actually wanted to help me was what I was most shocked about, I didn't think she'd ever admit that I was doing the right thing. I thought by telling her the truth it would make her like me a little more but it looks like that backfired on me.

Damn it! Why's she so frustrating? I was being nice!... Well fine then, I guess she can be like that for now, after all when we get back she'll never be like that towards me again, she'll never want to be like that towards me, she'll love me.

I watched her figure until she disappeared into the stables, when De Silva's murder is stopped Susannah Simon will be mine.

* * *

**well how was it? i was i little anxious about this one because i haven't done a different POV in a while ( thats also why PaulsPOV is kept short lol XD) is it ok?**

feedback is welcomed!

sooooooo review!

thnx!  
xxxx


	17. Hide and Seek

**I can't believe it's taken me this long to get back to this =( and i think that after looking back on my beginning chapters, when i eventually finish the story, i'll re-write a few of them XD i've grown up a lot since starting this story so hopefully i'll be able to improve it.**

**Well, here it is. The next chapter!**

**hopefully someone will be kind enough to write a review but seeing as its been so long i'm not expecting much ^_^**

* * *

**Jesse's POV**

After we had taken Susannah back up the stairs to her room Marcus had continued to interrogate me about what had happened to her that day, I had decided not to tell him the details other then that something unexpected had happened and that she had been injured in the process of resolving the matter. Unfortunately the news didn't go down quite so well.

"Why on earth would you _not_ want to tell me Hector? I mean, I can understand why you might feel it to be out of your place to speak about Susannah's encounter however, she is clearly in more trouble then any of us could have imagined"

"I quite agree, Marcus. But I'm afraid that this is something only Susannah can tell you, regrettably the type of situation she is in seems to be a very delicate matter to deal with. Some things may just be unexplainable". I tried to keep a steady voice, of course I couldn't tell Marcus about what had really happened, I was still coming to terms with it myself, and if I had not seen the spirit with my own eyes then, well I doubt I would have believed it myself.

"Then why is it that she has shared that knowledge with you?" He shouted, Marcus seemed to be longing to understand, it looks like he's grown quite fond of Susannah in the short time that she had been here and I understood why, from the moment I saw her I had realized that there was something different about her, her and the man I first saw her struggling with, Paul Slater. Slater, it seemed like a fitting name for a man such as him, harsh and cold.

"Are you _listening_ to me Hector?" Marcus said, sounding agitated.

Breaking away from my trail of thought I looked at him, "I'm afraid I just happened to stumble across it. So she has not, as you say, shared any such knowledge with me, and I'm quite sure that there is still a lot I do not know". He seemed to relax a little,

But what was it about Susannah that captivated me so? It felt like I had known her my entire life and she seemed to know me as well, enough to refer to me as Jesse anyway.

THUMP

I Stood up. We had both heard the noise, and my thoughts turned immediately to the room Susannah was in, suddenly I was moving up the stairs with Marcus following closely behind. I opened the door, apart from the light of the moon shining through the window it was pitch black.

"Susannah?" I called out, no response. Behind me Marcus lit a candle and we both entered the room. It was empty.

Marcus picked a piece of paper up off the bed and read allowed:

I'm sorry, I have to go. I don't think I'll be coming back, but thank you so much for everything you've done and I'm so sorry about your sister's dress.

Don't worry, I'll make sure I'm careful and I hope you'll forgive me for the trouble I've caused

Suze

"No!" I shouted, lighting another candle I went to the window and looked for any signs of movement, but there were none. Looking down I realized what the sound had been, there were foot imprints in the grass outside, Susannah had jumped from the window.

"She's gone". Marcus said.

**Suze's POV**

After my encounter with Paul I was left reeling, I knew Paul was heartless but I didn't really think he'd stand back while a ghost tried to murder me, I mean I was his prize, wasn't i? and not to mention it could have ruined the plan to save Jesse, I mean it wasn't just me who could have been killed! And if Jesse had actually died then it would have been a total wasted journey for him. Geez does he really think I'm that strong?... I mean I am, I'm not saying I'm not because I'm Suze Simon but If I wasn't...

Come on Suze snap out of it, stop thinking about Paul Slater and focus on tomorrow night and how you're going to prevent it.

I was sitting in the stables on a large pile of hay, the air smelt musty but the sound of the horses seemed to keep me calm. Tomorrow, that's the day Jesse is supposed to die; but he won't, I'll make sure of that. Now who should I follow, Diego or Jesse. I fell asleep pondering that question, and the answer arrived the next morning.

I woke up to the sound of someone's voice calling my name outside; bolting upright, I realised it was Marcus. He was searching for me,

"Of course he's searching for you stupid, that's what you get for writing a note saying you won't be coming back and running away in the middle of the night" I said, cursing myself.

He called out again, "Susannah!"

His voice was getting closer now and I realised I wouldn't be able to get out through the doors without being seen, so I frantically looked around for a place to hide, there wasn't anywhere. I was cornered, and Marcus was about to walk in and see me dressed in my modern day clothes.

"Susannah? Are you in there?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes ready to hear the doors open and a gasp of astonishment come from the man who had been so kind to me; a chill went down my back. A chill? I'm inside, which means there's an opening here somewhere! Spinning around, I looked at the back of the stable.

Where did it come from? I stepped closer and there in the corner loosely covered by spare bits of wood was and opening where the barn had been damaged by something, it was a small gap but just big enough for me to crawl through and just in time too, I could hear footsteps coming from the front of the stable, I pulled a piece of wood back up against the gap and breathed in fresh air.

I could hear the stable doors opening and the sound of someone walking in. Silently I started edging away from the wooden structure; I was just about to make a run for the next nearest cover when I heard someone else's voice. Diego.

"Marcus, what _are_ you doing?" he sneered. Someone moved towards the door again.

"Oh, it's you Felix" Marcus replied with a grey, emotionless tone. I could tell, Marcus did not like Diego. "I'm looking for someone actually, She's new here in Carmel and last night she disappeared, you haven't seen her wandering around have you?"

"I can't say I have, it'd be pretty easy to spot a new face around here anyway, why? She gone and stolen something from you? That'd be what you get for letting a total stranger into your house" He laughed

I clenched my fists. It was only the thought of pay back later tonight that stopped me from going back in there and kicking the life out of him. I would never steal from Marcus!

Thankfully Marcus wasn't standing for it either "For your information Felix, she has done nothing of the sort; I'm just concerned for her safety. If anyone were to commit a crime here then I'd try looking a little closer to home, now was there something you wanted or can I leave now?"

Smiling, I cheered on the inside.  
Yes! go Marcus! You tell him!

There was an awkward silence in the stables for a moment, I got the feeling that the two men were staring each other down, Diego broke the silence.

"There was actually. I wanted to know If you'd seen De Silva about this morning"

"Hector? I haven't seen him since last night. Why?" Marcus replied curiously

"No reason in particular" he said quickly "I just needed to give him a message from Maria. Never mind, I'll try the Inn again". And with that I heard a set of footsteps slowly fade away.

Marcus sighed, closed the door and eventually his footsteps faded too.

I'm going to have to borrow that dress again, I thought. Because now I had my target, and he was looking for Jesse.

* * *

**I wonder if this is any good? alot hasn't happened yet but i thought i'd post this as a chapter and continue it tomorrow seeing as its 4am at the moment XD**

**Tell me if it was any good k?**

**Luv**

**Fatal  
xxx**


	18. Confusion, Plotting and Mummy?

**I was on a roll so this chapter materialized pretty fast ^_^**

**i had a few problems uploading this chapter though =S it just wouldn't let me (thank goodness i'd uploaded a chapter last week, i ended up just editing the existing doc. and adding this XD)**

**Well, here it is. Hope you like it, more happens in this one! yay! hehe.  
**

* * *

**Suze POV**

Why did I return that dress? I cursed to myself, staring up at the house. It was still early but the cover of night I had previously was gone, I was at a disadvantage. I just hoped that the occupants inside were still sleeping.

I crept back through the open window and cautiously moved out of the room and into the corridor. Slowly I made my way to the room at the end of the hall. On the way I passed another room with its door ajar and caught a glimpse of its contents, it was small; and full of dolls, not the kind normally seen in modern day Carmel though, most of these looked wooden, and hand painted. A child's room, I thought.

Once I reached the end of the hall I silently opened the door to the room, if someone was sleeping in there then I'd have to be very careful not to wake them. I edged it open more and peered in, looking for any sign of movement, thankfully there was none.

Quickly I opened the draw and grabbed the dress again, thank God! I thought. "Finally, something's going right for me" I whispered, sighing. I turned back towards the hallway ready to leave but stopped dead in my tracks. There, standing by the door was a little girl, the little girl I'd come to know as Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" I said shocked, she was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes and looking at me, more to the point, she was alive.

I had to think fast, but nothing was coming to me, I was still too stunned to see that the girl who's ghost had recently come to me in my room, the same one that had helped me while I was escaping from Paul, was now standing in front of me. Finally I managed to choke out a few words

"Elizabeth" I said, this time trying to sound firm, as if I was supposed to be here. "You shouldn't be up yet. It's still too early, now go back to your room".

There was an agonizing silence for a few seconds, and I started to wonder if my attempt at sounding as if I belonged there hadn't worked, but suddenly she turned around, started walking back out and replied with two words "Yes mummy."

I stood still, listening to the door of what I now knew to be her room close. After a few minutes I decided to move again, there wasn't a sound coming from anywhere else in the house. Good. No-one had heard our conversation. That was cutting it close I breathed. Throwing caution to the wind I decided to sprint back down to the open window while being as quiet as humanly possible. I got out just in time to hear a voice coming from inside,

"Elizabeth, it's time to get up now." The voice sounded sharp but soothing at the same time, it was a woman speaking, she sounded older and wiser then a normal mother of this time too,

"Nana! I saw Mummy today! She was in the guest bedroom". I heard Elizabeth say.

A nanny, I thought. I was crouching down below the window now, wondering how long I could stay before someone noticed me, but I couldn't move just yet, it felt like I needed to stay for something. Maybe I just wanted to make sure Elizabeth was ok before I left to find Diego? I'm not sure.

"Oh don't be silly dear" the women cooed "you had a dream; you know your mother is travelling with your father right now".

"But I saw her, I'm sure of it". Elizabeth whined "She was standing right in that room, I couldn't have been dreaming!".

I heard a sigh, and then footsteps.

When the woman next spoke she was very quiet, as if to try not to upset the small girl who was supposedly taking her dreams to be reality. "Come now child, you don't even know what your mother looks like. Why would you assume that this woman you saw was her?"

"because she was here, in our house. She came back for me, and she knew my name" Elizabeth sobbed.

I decided to leave at that point, feeling terribly guilty. I walked back to the stables careful not to be seen and put on the dress, this time over my normal clothes. It was a little snug now but I could still freely move about, and eventually I made my way towards the Inn Diego was talking about, funnily enough I realised that it was actually the place I called my home. While on my way there I couldn't help but think about poor Elizabeth, why didn't she know what her mother looked like? How did she die? And why didn't Jesse recognise her when they were introduced back in my room? Then a thought occurred, but at the moment she hasn't died, not yet anyway. Maybe I could prevent that as well as saving Jesse's life!

My thoughts ended there as I reached the Inn, it looked quite different on the outside and I'd expected it to look equally different on the inside, however I was pleasantly surprised, sure the decorations were different and the furniture didn't fit, but to be honest I could still see my modern day home under it all.

I looked around to find a young women greeting me, "may I help you?" she asked in a pleasant but obviously rehearsed voice.

I looked at her for a moment, wondering if Jesse or Marcus had already told her to be on the lookout for a new face in town, I noticed she was about the same age as me, and then realized I still hadn't responded.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said in my new, hopefully convincing, local accent. "My name's Susannah Simon and I was just wondering if a man named Felix Diego has been in here recently. You see, it's quite urgent that I find him".

"Oh, you know Mr. Diego?" She said politely

"We are acquaintances, yes. I have some news I need to relay to him as soon as possible" I replied, repeating the urgency in the hopes of getting her to respond, I didn't have time for idle chit-chat.

"I'm afraid I haven't seen him since this morning" again with the same pleasant rehearsed voice. "Actually, he was looking for someone as well. Mr. De Silva I believe. Perhaps he's found him? Maybe you should try looking fo-"

"Thank you so much" I said hurrying out, I'd already known who Diego was looking for, and now I was out of ideas. I sighed.

"Having trouble finding someone?" a voice called. Paul. I moaned.

I turned towards the voice and found that I was face to face with the same stupid, but devastatingly handsome grin I'd come to hate.

Paul had found a new outfit since we'd last spoken, and it seemed to clash with his personality like party balloons at a funeral.

"What do you want Paul?" I said, gritting my teeth together.

"Aww come on now Suze, here I was just trying to save your boyfriend from dying and this is the attitude I get?"

"Go to hell" I shouted back, a little too loudly actually. The woman who was inside hurried out, "Is everything all right here?" she asked, looking questionably at the pair of us. I opened my mouth to speak but it was Paul who got there first.

"Thank you for your concern Miss, but everything's fine. I was just telling Miss Simon that I knew the current whereabouts of the person she was looking for and it seems that she became so overwhelmed by the news that she called out with relief" he flashed her a dazzling smile and I knew immediately that she was putty in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sighed, now staring at Paul with a dreamy expression "I must have misheard from inside. Are you new to Carmel? If you need a place to stay for the night, there's always here" she said, hopeful.

Paul was looking amused now, and all I could do was stand there hopelessly and watch as yet another girl fall for his act.

"Thank you, you're very kind" he grinned "but I'm afraid I'm just passing through today, maybe next time?". Paul turned to me, who was still gawking at the effect he had just had on this girl, "Don't you think we should be going now? Diego won't be in the same place forever you know" He smirked.

I cursed him, he'd figured out that I was out of ideas and now I had to accept his help, I gave him one last glare and then grumbled "Lead the way".

Paul wouldn't tell me where we were going, he liked having that kind of power over me and although he didn't say anything I knew he was gloating on the inside.

"You know you shouldn't give people false hope like that" I said.

"What?" he replied back lazily.

"That girl back there" I tried to clarify what I meant "You know perfectly well that you won't be coming back".

"You don't know that, and I like to keep my options open Suze, why? You're not jealous are you?" he snorted

"As if Paul, but at least now I know that you're not as confident about me falling head over heels for you as I first thought you were" I sneered

He looked over his shoulder at me, I expected to get a reaction, but I thought it'd be anger. Instead he beamed.  
"Oh Suze, you've got it all wrong" his smile seemed menacing now "I have no doubts what so ever that you'll fall for me, but once I have you then there's nothing to say that I have to stay a one women guy, why just have one when I can have them all?" he cackled.

I looked away disgusted. "Even if you somehow get me to like you, which I won't by the way. Do you really think I'd stand for that? It'd be the shortest relationship you'll ever have. And all of this effort-" I waved my hands about pointing to where we are "-will be for nothing".

"We'll see Suze, we'll see" he said facing forward again.

The rest of the walk was in silence, I used it to think about how I was going to stay with Jesse after all this was over, or even if I was going to stay with him, this Jesse was alive and I loved him, but he doesn't know anything about me, the Jesse I know has had over a hundred and fifty years to form new opinions about life, what if the Jesse now is a totally different person? No, I can't think like that. Jesse is Jesse, and that's that.

Ten minutes later I realised where we were,

"Paul? Why are we going to the church half a day early?" There was a pang of annoyance in my voice now.

"Because Suzie, that's where Diego is".

I stood on the back of his shoe, willing it to hurt.

"Hey!" he looked back "you'll ruin the boots, stop it". He frowned.

"Next time you call me Suzie I'll do more than just ruin your boots" I scowled.

Paul glanced back at me and I could see I grin appearing on his face, I didn't bother asking what was funny about it, Paul had a scary sense of humor, it was better not to ask.

When we arrived at the church Diego was, just as Paul said, inside. The gate was open this time, Diego must have had the key, we crept inside through the front entrance and hid behind a row of wooden seats just as Diego came back into the room, apparently the church consisted of two rooms in total, although last time I was here I didn't get to see much of the back room, due to being thrown straight into the main church hall by an angry ghost, I suddenly had the urge to hit Paul again remembering that he just sat back and watched me. Diego was clearing the room and putting any broken bits of wood into the back area.

"Why's he moving everything to the back room?" I whispered glancing at Paul.

Still watching Diego he casually replied "it's so that De Silva can't grab anything to use as a weapon when he kills him tonight".

I sat there for a few minutes letting the words sink in and then I stared at Diego. He's been planning it through all day... I mean I knew he had been or else he wouldn't be looking for Jesse, but the fact that he was spending so much time and putting so much thought into taking someone's life, it gave me chills. A rage I'd never felt before started building up inside me, and at that moment I felt like I could punch a hole into the stone floor. Paul seemed to notice it too,

"Suze, you need to calm down and save it for later, we're only here to watch him for now". He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look at him "do you understand? We can't do anything yet or we'll risk changing things before we save de Silva"

I gazed up into Paul's eyes, they looked serious, but I wanted everything over and done with. "But change is good right? If we just grabbed him now and tied him up somewhere so he couldn't get to Jesse then things would be different without having to wait until tonight".

He laughed, I winced and checked to make sure Diego hadn't heard, he was in the other room "Shhh" I pleaded

He ignored me and carried on, "Tie him up, now? And what happens if he's supposed to meet someone and they go looking for him? Or he gets free and goes and kills him sooner than planned? Or after we go back to our time? We need to catch him when he plans on doing it, we can't do anything to change that; and Suze, we're going kill him, not hold him captive".

I went into shock for a brief moment, he wanted to kill Diego, but the worst part was that it actually made sense to me, a part of me _wanted_ Diego to die, and my anger towards him was suddenly replaced with anger towards myself, I'm about to do the same thing he's doing right now, I'm about to plot to murder Diego like he's doing with Jesse. I'm no better than him. The adrenaline I had received from sneaking in seemed to vanish in an instant, as my energy drained away I felt the muscles in my arms and legs loosen up, my back slouch and I bowed my head in shame. How could I even think about killing someone? Even if it is someone that deserves it. There has to be another way, but Paul's right, if we stop him before he gets to Jesse then he'll just try again when we go back to modern day Carmel. Unless...

"Paul, as much as I want a creep like him to get what he deserves, you can't kill him. He had kids; it'll alter the future too much. I agree with you though, we'll have to stop him just before he tries to kill Jesse."

Paul, who had gone back to watching Diego turned and gave me a confused look, "Suze did you not hear me the first time? If we let him go then he'll just try again some other time".

"But not if we stop him while Jesse's there, the whole point of this is so that he and Maria can be married instead, so in order for things to work out everything needs to be done in total secret, no witnesses or the games up. If he realises that two other people, have seen him unsuccessfully try to kill Jesse and now his victim knows too, do you really think he'll try again?"

Paul looked uncertain.

I gave him my most determined stare.

He sighed, "fine, we'll do it your way".

* * *

**So, did y'all like it? ^_^**

**review please!**

**Luv**

**Fatal  
xxx  
**


End file.
